


Wandering Star

by Omnicat



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Between South America and Tokyo, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Pining, Protectiveness, Separations, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: It's enough to carry her through.





	Wandering Star

Amber watches their star a lot, in between one solar maximum and the next.

She keeps other tabs on Hei too, of course; wherever she goes in the world, the first thing she does is always to plot out yesterday’s fastest means of getting to wherever he is today. She can’t prepare for Tokyo and personally keep them from dying at the same time, but not a day goes by in those five long years that Amber isn’t ready to drop everything else at a moment’s notice to bring him back to life.

Him, them – always a packaged deal, whichever way you sliced it. Her dear friend and her... her love? Yes. The love of her new life. A love she never thought she’d have again, that all the world tells her she should no longer be capable of.

That, and the keys to their kind’s survival. But Amber knows which of those things makes her heart race on the days she has to turn back the clock, and it’s not that one.

Between the world’s first solar maximum and its second, Amber recruits other members who turn into partners who turn into friends, and whenever she really gets the itch, she takes other lovers to share her body with and show little glimpses of her heart. But Hei and Pai stay always on her mind. More than is necessary, more than is wise, more than is pleasant.

They can’t be together, between Amber’s first solar maximum and her last. She tried, and paid for the mistake with years she couldn’t spare and images of Hei’s blood on her hands that won’t leave her mind’s eye. But their star is always there to keep Amber company when she falls asleep alone.


End file.
